Saikai
by bukalay
Summary: Saikai (Eng - Reunion) an instance of two or more people coming together again after a period of separation. Abigail was worried why her father never left the Isle of the Lost after the Barrier was brought down. [Set After Descendants 3 and this is connected to a previous BH6 X Descendants xover called The Letter]


It has been days since the barrier was brought down.

Contrary to popular belief, the villains were still under some sort of punishments to the crimes they committed in the past and the great part was that none of it was as barbaric a punishment as the isle was.

However, there were still villains who remained trapped inside the isle: the likes of Cruella de Vil, Jafar and the Evil Queen; were among those villains who were trapped.

Mostly parents who were known to be abusive.

Then there were villains who chose to remain in the isle, they who believe that they should still have to atone to what they have done.

However, not everyone knew that, Auradonian or otherwise.

Hence Carlos explaining the situation to Tadashi Hamada and Abigail Callaghan over the phone.

"I don't know either Abby." Carlos sighed. "He should be ecstatic to see you again." He added. "You and Tadashi were all he thought and talked to me about."

"I just don't understand why he'd still be in the isle." Abby lamented over the phone.

"Maybe his reputation in the isle has something to do with it." Carlos suggested.

"What do you mean Carlos?" Tadashi's voice was heard on the phone. "I'd think he'd be one of the people who'd bring order to the isle."

"About that…" Carlos trailed off. "Remember how he was sent to the isle after harming his daughter?"

"What about it?" Tadashi asked.

"Well there was a rumor in the isle that he's as crazy as my mother." Carlos admitted. "The people in the isle thought for the longest time that my scars were because of him and the reason he was in the isle was because he had become insane." He explained. "And before any of you asks, no these weren't from him."

"Of course!" Hiro's voice was suddenly heard. "Callaghan loved his daughter so much that he faked an assault to save her from being incarcerated." He deduced.

"Why would he do that?" Tadashi questioned his brother.

"Fake? His grip on my arm hurt." Abigail huffed.

"Think about it." Hiro began. "For some time, people believed that only Cruella was a villain in her family, yet the matriarch, her children, and her one grandchild were also sent to the isle." He explained.

"I see." Tadashi voiced his agreement. "Professor Callaghan must've come to a conclusion that Abigail's going to be incarcerated with him for the things he has done." He offered. "For the record, we'll be talking about you joining in on the conversation without consent from the three of us."

"Oh come on!" Hiro whined. "I'm an adult!"

"That's a good deduction." Carlos nodded his head as he sat down and ignored Hiro's outburst. "That certainly explains things."

"Whatever the case maybe, can you ask the king if I can see him?" Abigail asked.

"I'm sure he'll say yes." Carlos assured. "I mean me and the others went to see our parents hours after the barrier was taken down." He explained.

"If you're going, could I come with Abby?" Tadashi asked.

"Tadashi! No!" Hiro yelled.

"Call us when the king says yes, Carlos." Abby requested.

"I will." Carlos agreed.

"Speaking of professors." Tadashi changed the topic. "What do you say about SFIT Carlos?"

"Sorry Tadashi, but I'm not focusing on technological engineering." Carlos apologized. "I want to be a veterinarian." He admitted as he sounded fearful.

"That's fine." Tadashi stated.

"You're not mad or disappointed?" Carlos asked in surprise.

"Why would I be?" Tadashi responded with a question. "Carlos, that's your life. Of course I'm not mad or disappointed." He assured the boy. "That's your life and that's your choice and no one has the right to force you into doing what you don't want." He advised. "We're just here to offer suggestions and push you in the right directions."

"Thanks Tadashi." Carlos expressed his gratitude. "I needed that."

"Hypocrite." Hiro muttered. "You totally forced me to join SFIT."

"Unless you're doing something illegal, like Hiro was when I forced him to join the school." Tadashi added. "And for the record little brother, I still offered you to go to that illegal botfighting tournament like I promised you, but you fanboyed so much with seeing Professor Callaghan, and the rest is history." He chuckled.

"Someone's a big fan eh?" Abigail teased.

"Run me over with a bus, why don't you Tadashi." Hiro groaned.

"I need the details Tadashi." Abigail chuckled.

And with that, the usual Hamada brothers banter continued with Carlos joining in on the conversation.

* * *

Carlos was right.

High King Ben did in fact granted Abigail, Tadashi and Hiro the permission to go see the fallen Professor on the isle.

"Are you sure Carlos?" Ben asked his friend. "I could still offer a few more security personnel for Tadashi and the others."

"I think it is better that I bring them over to the Professor." Carlos stated. "With the reputation he has built up in the isle, that's the best bet."

"I noticed." Ben nodded. "Why is that?"

"Let's just say, due to some conclusions he drew regarding the arrest of my whole family, he added another case of terrorism and supposed lunacy to his list of crimes." Carlos responded. "If he draws another wrong conclusion…" He trailed off." Let's just say, things won't be pretty."

"You mean to tell me, that he thought dad was going to arrest his daughter for the crimes he committed?" Ben asked. "Just because the entire De Vil line was incarcerated in the isle?"

"Pretty much." Carlos shrugged. "From what I read in the books in the isle, literally no one knew of the crimes my uncle and cousin Ivy committed." He admitted. "Not to mention how my grandmother and other members of the family were members of a crime organization."

"That's right." Ben nodded. "Literally no one knew of the existence of the De Vil crime family not until Cruella was first arrested." He added. "Her sentences were always reduced, and sometimes she'd be released after arrest due to insufficient evidence."

"Yeah, the De Vil crime family was really powerful." Carlos agreed." Even if my grandmother couldn't even care less for her children and grandchildren."

"Basically, Professor Callaghan didn't know the circumstances of the entire De Vil family line's arrest and did things to his daughter to prevent the same thing happening to her." Ben summarized.

"That's pretty much it."

"That revelation gives me a headache." Ben confessed. "But thank you for sharing Carlos." He thanked the other boy. "I will still be sending three royal guards for the four of you." He stated. "Considering my experience when I first went to the isle." He chuckled at the memory. "It'd put my mind at ease if there are royal guards around you."

"Oh yeah, that." Carlos nodded as he cringed at the memory. "Yeah, would love for that **NOT **to happen again." He chuckled. "Thanks for the security." He thanked the king. "You must give them a raise after this, they can't be happy escorting a VK around."

"Well they're going to get used to it." Ben huffed at the prejudiced people from Auradon. "The Queen Consort is a VK herself."

"Touché." Carlos chuckled.

* * *

"I don't think just three royal guards is enough?" Tadashi voiced out his concern, more for his brother than himself.

"While I agree with Tadashi's concerns, I'm far more worried about his reaction when he sees Abigail in the isle." Hiro admitted. "From what we established, he pretended to go nuts so that he could save his daughter from incarceration."

"All because of the wrong information he gathered." Carlos agreed. "That's one of the reasons why I'm coming with you guys." He explained." I'm here to smooth things over with the Professor." He informed his friends. "That's also the reason why there are a few royal guards escorting us."

"I see." Tadashi and Hiro nodded in understanding.

"Oh father." Abigail muttered to herself.

* * *

"Professor Callaghan?" Carlos knocked on the door. "Are you in?"

"Carlos?" Someone from the inside the house questioned. "Is that you?"

"Yes Professor, could you open up?" The de Vil requested.

"Hold on a sec." The professor stated.

A few seconds later, the door of the house opened up and revealed a very haggard-looking Professor Robert Callaghan.

"What brings you back to the isle Carlos?" The professor asked. "I know you already told your mother about your plans on veterinary." He chuckled good-heartedly. "She's still miffed about your announcement."

"I was wondering why you didn't leave the isle after the barrier was brought down." Carlos admitted. "You should be able to leave and see your daughter."

The professor smiled sadly at the boy before sitting down.

"There's nothing more I want than to see my little girl." Callaghan admitted. "I…" He trailed off." I just don't know how to face her after what I did to her."

"You could start by talking to her." Carlos suggested.

On that cue, Abigail entered the open house and called out for her father.

"Daddy?"

"Abby?!"

The Professor had a mix of emotions running though his mind, but it was mostly happiness as he got to see his daughter once more.

The father-daughter duo approached each other and hugged each other.

"Why? How?" The professor looked at Carlos for answers.

"I asked Carlos to escort us here." Abigail answered her father's question. "I was so worried when you didn't leave the isle after the barrier was brought down." She sobbed as he hugged her father once more, tighter than earlier.

"I'm so sorry Abby." The Professor hugged his daughter once more. "I'm so sorry." The professor apologized.

"It's okay daddy." Abigail smiled at her father. "It's okay." She reassured. "We're here now."

Carlos merely smiled at the reunion between father and daughter.

Outside the house, Tadashi and Hiro also watched the reunion as it happened.

Tadashi had a smile on his face. He's happy that the separated father and daughter were able to have this reunion.

Hiro on the other hand was stoic. He really didn't know what to feel in this with what he was witnessing. Sure he was happy for the Professor and Abigail that they were reunited, he could do without the blowing up the school thing and leaving his older brother for dead. He still held resentment against the fallen Professor.

"Wait, we?"

"Aside from Carlos, I've got someone who you need to meet." Abby looked at the door.

"Hello Professor Callaghan." Tadashi greeted as he and Hiro went inside the house.

"T-ta-tadashi?" Professor stammered in disbelief. "Y-you're alive?"

"Hello Professor." Tadashi greeted once more with a wave.

"No thanks to you." Hiro growled almost immediately his stoicism replaced with rage as he glared at the professor.

"Hiro Hamada!" Tadashi glared at his younger brother. "That's no way to speak to someone older than you."

"Agree to disagree Tadashi."

Professor Callaghan remained silent but he looked at the floor in shame. This was one of the many reasons why he can't – couldn't – leave the Isle of the Lost.

Abigail can't – shouldn't – live with that.

"Regardless of what happened in the past, it's good to see you again Professor." Tadashi offered his hand to his teacher with a smile.

Instead of taking his former student's hand, Professor Callaghan engulfed Tadashi into one bear hug and squeezed him.

"Whoa." Tadashi chuckled at the sudden hug.

"Y-you're really alive." The professor confirmed for himself. "You're really here."

"Yeah things happened." Tadashi rubbed the back of his head before gently untangling himself from his teacher. "I'm not sure about the details myself, but I'm here now."

"How's SFIT nowadays?" Professor Callaghan asked.

"Well Professor Granville took your position after you were declared dead by the city." Abigail answered. "Or so Gogo told me." She added.

"So she returned to SFIT after taking the fall for Bob Aken." Callaghan muttered to himself.

"What about you Tadashi?"

"Well…" Tadashi trailed off before answering his professor question about his return to school.

Hiro wanted to say something – lash out – at the scene before him, he really wanted to. The scenes unfold before him made him think twice about his actions.

Professor Callaghan has always been a heated topic for the brothers. Tadashi with his forgiving nature on display while Hiro's grief when he lost his brother tend to clash.

Thank the heavens for Aunt Cass and her patience: she knew what was the right thing to do; and she knew, first hand, how grief could affect people.

Mrs. Matsuda being one example.

"For how many times I've heard you and Tadashi debate about Professor Callaghan, I was ready for you to lash out." Carlos whispered to Hiro.

"Can you blame me if I did?"

"No, I definitely can't." Carlos shook his head. "Uma and Mal did way worse things than yell and offer sarcastic remarks on trivial things." He continued. "Well trivial now, things were different back then."

"Really?" Hiro asked as he lifted a single eyebrow.

"Try tricking someone into a dark closet full of bear traps that could kill you." Carlos shook his head as he reminisced on the memory.

"That's awful."

"Well things were different then." Carlos shrugged. "A lot different."

"So I heard." Hiro nodded. "I just don't know, I lost something when I lost Tadashi that night." He tried to explain his feelings. "Something I can never get back." He added. "I just don't think people understand that." He continued. "All people really think is how lucky I am that my brother was back." He supplied. "Like the grief I experienced was somehow now invalid because he's back."

"One of the things I learned when I first came to Auradon is that my feelings are always valid." Carlos stated as his arm went over Hiro's shoulders and gave the youngest Hamada a sideways hug. "Something the people of the isle never teaches." He added. "So trust me when I say that your feelings then and feelings now are valid."

"It's not that I'm not grateful that he's here with me." Hiro continued to reason. "I am forever grateful that I found him, alive, there." He immediately added. "But it does not change that I mourned for my brother."

"Oh Hiro." Tadashi stated as he engulfed his younger brother in one bone crushing hug.

Every time Tadashi and Hiro clashed, because of Professor Callaghan, Tadashi'd always end up apologizing for the conflict from ever happening. He couldn't imagine the pain Hiro, his aunt and his friends went through just because he wanted to play hero.

Tadashi's friends chided him for weeks after he was discharged from the hospital. He knew that he put them through much pain, he just has no idea the amount of pain they went through because of his supposed passing.

Tadashi's return, in turn, made him overly protective over his older brother. If he had sown tracking devices on his little brother's hoodies secretly, Hiro had no shame in showing that he was sewing the same devices on his bag and clothing.

Heck Hiro even had Baymax follow him around.

"For what it's worth Hiro." Professor Callaghan stood behind his student as Tadashi hugged his brother. "I truly am sorry for what I said." He apologized.

"But given the circumstances, you'd still do everything again." Hiro glared at the fallen Professor as he untangled himself from his brother.

Tadashi chose to remain silent at the rude remark his brother made. It hurt to know that his professor would leave him dead any chance he got if it meant rescuing his daughter from the dimension that got her stranded.

Grief does make one do things they'd normally never do under different circumstances.

"Okay!" Carlos suddenly interrupted the drama unfolding before him. "I think we need to cut this visit short considering the series of events that happened."

"I agree." Tadashi sighed.

"Promise that you'll write more often?" Abigail asked her father.

"Of course Abby." The professor smiled.

"Wait outside." Carlos instructed his friends. "I kinda want to talk to the professor alone."

The trio nodded as they heeded his instruction.

"You're not telling them everything aren't you?" Carlos accused the Professor.

"No."

"Spill."

"Tadashi wasn't in the showcase hall when I retrieved Hiro's microbots." Professor Callaghan complied with the request. "I knew he went in for me after I read the news articles about our deaths." He continued. "Not even a corpse." He added. "If I saw his body, I would've left it outside the building so that his remaining family would at least have a body to mourn over." He supplied. "What I was apologizing for was what I said to Hiro when he and his friends caught me in the act of using his microbots." He continued. "Saying that it was Tadashi's fault that he died."

"So…"

"Horrible, I know." Callaghan nodded.

"Why won't you tell them?" Carlos asked. "Tell Hiro?"

"Would he believe me?" Callaghan asked. "Hiro's still so far in his grief that blaming me soothes the pain in his heart." He shook his head. "We both experienced loss despite having our loved ones back with us."

"I can see your point." Carlos nodded. "But are you really sure you're not going back to San Fransokyo just yet?"

"Yes." Callaghan nodded. "Speaking of which, why don't you enroll at SFIT?" He asked. "You could always enroll in Zoology or Biology or any Pre-Vet classes with a minor in Engineering Technology." He suggested.

"SFIT offers Pre-Vet degrees?" Carlos asked, astonished.

"Yes." Callaghan nodded. "At least during my term there." He supplied. "You could even expand on what Tadashi has created but for animals instead."

"Yeah Hiro has included Cat and Dog care into Baymax's healthcare protocols." Carlos sighed. "But you may be on to something Professor." He nodded.

"I said expand not make another Baymax." Callaghan chuckled.

Carlos turned beet red at the correction but he immediately shook them away as he went towards the door.

"Any word you'd like for me to pass Professor?"

"None, I've decided to write to Abby more and more."

"Okay then." Carlos nodded. "Bye Professor."

* * *

"So how was the visit?" Ben asked as he sat down in front of Carlos. "I hope he didn't go berserk when he saw his daughter."

"It was fairly normal as reunions go." Carlos nodded. "Hiro's resentment against the Professor is really something tho." He sighed. "Can't say I blame him tho."

"True." Ben nodded. "Wasn't Professor Callaghan the one responsible for Tadashi's supposed death?"

"That's what everyone knows." Carlos shrugged. "That's what Hiro knows." He added. "As far as Callaghan's concerned, he did not saw Tadashi that night."

"Wait, Callaghan did not saw anyone in the fire?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"According to the Professor, he never saw Tadashi when he stole the microbots." Carlos explained. "We can't really prove his words as footage of the school fire were incinerated along with the projects inside the hall." He added.

"That's a lot to take in." Ben admitted. "Does Hiro know at least?"

"Not in the slightest." Carlos shook his head. "Callaghan advised against it." He added. "On the grounds that Hiro was still in the grieving process despite having his brother back."

"His daughter? Abigail?"

"As far as I know, no." Carlos shook his head once more. "The two of them did not really have much contact after she was rescued and he was incarcerated in San Fransokyo." He continued. "Even less so when he was transported to the isle."

"I see." Ben sighed. "Speaking of Professors." Ben changed the topic. Any school happen to catch your fancy?"

"I'd like to go to SFIT and confirm something for myself."

"I thought you'd go for a veterinary school?" Ben frowned. "And take your Pre-Vet degree there."

"I was just informed that SFIT offers Pre Vet degrees and tinkering with machines is still one way for me to calm down." Carlos answered. "If possible, I would like to have both at the same time."

"That's great." Ben grinned. "Have you told the Hamadas and Abigail about this?"

"Yeah." Carlos nodded. "We're supposed to go there next week once Tadashi's schedule clears up."

"He does have a lot of modeling jobs." Ben chuckled. "I'm still surprised that nobody has even suspected that it's him posing shirtless on those ads."

"In any case, while waiting for that tour, I'm going to study for the upcoming test on Auradon History." Carlos sighed as he plopped a book on his lap and began reading.

Ben did the exact same thing.

The two friends were now studying silently as a red-haired man, who awfully looks like Tadashi Hamada, in a very tight and small tank top appeared on screen and advertised body spray.


End file.
